O Passado
by Maioki
Summary: [one-shot] Uma noite em que Kenshin acorda lembrando-se do passado...a lê q é melhor hehehe


Aeeew Oi Povo Tudo bem?

Aqui Vai meu Primeiro Fic de Verdade antes desse escrevi um do Evangelion, mas fico péssimo XP Espero que Gostem...a e é meu primeiro Fic aqui XD

Abraço XD

(Não sei se ta certo mas...) Rorouni Kenshin não me pertence to escrevendo uma história dele porque gosto e talz (E porque nem tinha nada p/ faze /o/)

-

Passado

De súbito é arrancado de seu leve sono. Acordava com os ares de alguém atormentado. Suava e respirava ofegante, culpa sempre de seu mais velho pesadelo, que por noites e noites, que precediam a essa, o acordavam como uma maldição do seu passado a muito não esquecido.

Olhava ao seu lado e apenas uma penumbra da escura noite o fazia companhia naquela noite, "Ainda bem" pensava ele, não era de seu feitio incomodar os outros e agradecia por ninguém ter acordado pelo seu distúrbio noturno. Estava só no quarto, apenas ele e sua espada, alma pura do samurai, se encontravam ocupando o recinto, enquanto os demais ocupantes do dojo estavam em outros estabelecimentos em sono profundo e entorpecidos pelo luar, que embalava o inconsciente.

Novamente o mesmo sonho, sonhava com os litros de sangue os quais tinha derramado e esguichado em seu passado. As paredes, as ruas, as florestas que suas mãos de ex retalhador tinham pintado, com a tinta vermelha e morna de outros corpos. As mortes das pessoas que tinham sido postas em seu caminho. Lembrava-se de tudo isso e sofria as duras penas da consciência pesada, por um passado que insistia em persegui-lo aonde quer que fosse o que inutilizava seus antigos esforços como andarilho.

Passava a mão em sua face, quando toca aquilo que seria uma marca física de sua antiga vida, a deformação feita por duas espadas, sua cicatriz em formato de X. Passa e repassa sua mão sobre aquela cicatriz, sua marca mais fiel, a marca de sua mais nova personalidade, de alguém que carregava impregnado em si o passado, que não conseguia redimir, era o assassino de uma época, um ícone de violência, mortes e retalhações, seu nome passava pelas bocas das pessoas com medos e mitos sobre, porém não conheciam o mais novo aroma doce de sua nova vida.

Finalmente resolve sair de sua inércia sobre a cama e levanta-se para tomar um ar puro, tentar esquecer o que já se fora. Leva consigo apenas seus pensamentos metafísicos e seu corpo, coberto por seu kimono. Vai até um canto sobre o piso e senta-se para apreciar a escuridão e a lua cheia, que parecia iluminar a noite como uma espécie de sol enfraquecido.

A solidão, a falta de companhia humana o remetia sempre ao seu pesadelo que o angustiava sempre, como uma tortura de imagens. Olhava o luar, lembrava-se de um episódio aonde sobre uma lua cheia matara um contingente de soldados, olhava para a árvore, esta remetia-lhe a uma vez aonde espreitou-se sobre uma árvore para matar um respeitado samurai e para onde quer que percorressem seus olhos, percorriam também seus atos passados a paisagem se preenchia com o sangue daqueles que já haviam partido.

Foi então que olhou a sua mão, aquele leve mecanismo, e percebeu que foram aquelas mãos, aquele corpo que matara a todos aqueles fantasmas que o perseguiam, deu-se conta do óbvio, mas pela primeira vez isso o desesperou, experimentava essa nova sensação, das mortes, dos gritos, do sangue, das mortes, das mortes. Seu corpo fora o culpado suas mãos eram as manchas do passado, sua cicatriz, seu corpo, não adiantava agora a todos que ajudava. Foi então que seu corpo estremece todo e suas mãos irrompem em um ritmo alucinado de tremedeira, pela primeira vez em anos, o passado, o desesperava e tirava-lhe a coragem, mas o futuro também o botava medo, sentia pela possibilidade que perdesse seus amigos e que lhe tirassem ela, sabia que sentiria-se culpado.

Seu corpo começava a tremer com mais intensidade e o suor pingava-lhe ao corpo atormentado e sua face assustada, pela primeira vez dava-se ao luxo da fraqueza, pela primeira vez em anos permitiu-se ser fraco. Começava a postar-se em uma posição fetal quando resolve suplicar por socorro. Foi arrastando-se como conseguia até a porta dela, porém antes que a pudesse abrir, essa abre-se de súbito, e de dentro dela surge uma Kaouru, ainda com resquícios de que estava dormindo, olha a cena e percebendo o estranho desespero do pobre andarilho, em seu instinto mais natural ajoelha-se para ajuda-lo. Passa a mão em sua cabeça. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito e desespera-se também, sem saber como ajuda-lo em algo que ela não possuía prática alguma em cuidar.

Foi então que Kenshin olhou para ela...estava limpa, não possuía nenhuma ligação com seu passado, ela era seu presente, seu presente que não se ligava ao retalhador de antes. Acalmou-se por fim, encontrava a paz para sua alma atormentada, seu corpo parava de tremer e ele postava-se à frente dela, também ajoelhado, olhava bem fundo em seus olhos, que se mostravam com um ar sereno e confuso, ele sorria para ela. Passava a mão em seu rosto, sentindo a leveza agradável de sua pele e o calor que esse exalava, aproximava-se lentamente seu rosto com o dela, que se mostrava em um estado de choque, mas que se alinhava ao mesmo nível esperando o final da cena, ela fechava seus olhos para intensificar tudo, e sentia apenas a mão dele, quente, encostada em sua face e o corpo dele se aproximava lentamente, esperava o grande momento, que finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, esperava, porém ao chegar perto ele desvia-se de súbito e beija-lhe apenas o outro lado, do qual não recostava sua mão, um beijo fraterno, porém frio.

Levanta-se deixando-a ainda com os olhos fechados e ajoelhada, perplexa, pelo que não aconteceu. Enquanto ele caminha para o seu quarto ela abre seus olhos e esses irrompem em lágrimas, ele, porém, segue seu caminho com a cara enigmática que sempre fazia com proeza.

Entra em seu quarto e sente por ter feito aquilo, mas não podia beija-la naquela noite, não naquela noite, em que seu passado voltava. Não podia manchar o presente; com as velhas manchas do passado.

-

Bom espero que tenham Gostado

Por Favor escrevam! Gostaram? Detestaram? Dêem sua opinião


End file.
